


Two for One

by kesdax



Series: Lock, stock and barrel [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is fucking Root. She’s also fucking Carter. It’s the best of both worlds until they both find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in late season 3 in an alternative universe where Simmons didn't kill Carter.

Sweat dripped into Shaw’s eyes and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her feet pounded on the asphalt as she chased after their number. Most definitely the perp, judging by the way he high tailed it outta there the minute he laid eyes on Shaw – Reese so owed her ten bucks; innocent eyes her ass. He was gaining distance, much faster than Shaw’s shorter legs could carry her, but he was also fucking stupid.

Shaw slowed as she approached the alleyway, a smirk on her face as she strolled casually towards her number, now caught in a dead end.

“Hey, asshat,” said Shaw. “Anyone ever tell you not to go into dark places with strange woman?”

“Get the hell away from me,” he yelled.

Shaw rolled her eyes. What, no witty comeback? What was the fucking point?

“Believe me,” said Shaw, “normally I wouldn’t come within ten feet of a guy like you.”

“Not when there is someone so much cuter nearby,” said a guile voice behind Shaw.

Shaw gritted her teeth, choosing to ignore that comment as her number decided to try and use this new distraction to his advantage. Shaw didn’t let him, and this time _she_ was faster, moving swiftly towards him and forcing the butt of her palm into his nose. He let out a groan of pain, bending over slightly as blood streamed from his now broken orifice and it was oh so easy for Shaw to knock him over on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

He dropped to the ground with a thud and Shaw secured him with a plastic zip tie until Fusco could get here.

Clapping sounded from the mouth of the alleyway and Shaw could _feel_ the stupid smirk being directed towards her.

“Root.” Shaw spat out her name like it burned and straightened to send a glare Root’s way.

“Now _that_ was impressive,” said Root, strolling towards her and looking far too pleased with herself.

“What are you doing here?” Shaw asked. She clicked on her earpiece before Root could answer. “Finch, I caught our guy. Tell Lionel to pick him up. Oh and, uh, the blood looks worse than it actually is.”

“Blood?” said Finch, sounding mildly alarmed, but Shaw cut him off before he could probe any further.

“Problems at the office?” Root asked.

“No,” said Shaw flatly, walking past Root and out onto the street. She didn’t bother to check if Root was following and headed towards the direction where she had abandoned her car.

“It just warms my heart how well you kids get along,” said Root mockingly in Shaw’s ear. _Far_ too close to Shaw’s ear. Shaw scowled and moved to the left slightly to gain some distance, but Root just kept right on walking beside her, invading her space.

“What do you _want_?” Shaw repeated. She was hungry and tired and so not in the mood for Root’s games.

Next to her, Root pouted and Shaw struggled to tell if the hurt was genuine or not. Then she decided she didn’t care and quickly calculated how much longer it would take her to reach her car so that she could be done with this conversation.

“What are you plans for tonight?” Root asked breezily. Shaw narrowed her eyes, seeing right through the casualness down to what Root was really asking.

“I’m busy,” said Shaw.

“Doing what?”

“Cleaning my guns.”

Root snorted. “Is that the Shaw equivalent for ‘washing my hair’?”

“Root…” Shaw sighed. Her car was within in sight; the low sun gleaming off the hood and making it shine like some long lost treasure. She could be behind the wheel and driving off, leaving Root in her wake in under thirty seconds. Yet, for some unknown reason, she stood there and allowed Root to link their arms together and pull Shaw close.

“Come on, Sameen,” Root muttered coyly in her ear. “I can think of _much_ better things to do than cleaning.”

For a few seconds, Shaw found the temptation to be far too tantalising and she hated herself for it. This wasn’t how they worked. Root didn’t get to bark and Shaw would come running… _Shaw_ decided when and where and how they did this. That had been her only rule when they started this _thing_.

Root’s teeth hovered dangerously close to her earlobe and Shaw narrowed her eyes. Wrenching herself out of Root’s grip, Shaw glared and took a step back.

“I’m busy,” she said firmly. Her tone of voice was enough for Root to stop pushing. She had reached the limit of Shaw’s boundaries. It was still remarkable to Shaw how well Root could read her. She always seemed to just _know_ when to push and when to let it go.

“Okay then,” said Root, smirking as she waggled her eyebrows like this was all just some big joke. “Have fun with your _guns_.”

*

Shaw grunted from the force of her orgasm and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, exhausted. The bed was lumpy and musty – but what cheap hotel rooms weren’t? – but it would do for now. Half tempted just to spend the rest of the night here so she didn’t have to move, Shaw closed her eyes, breathing heavily until her heart went back to its normal rate.

A light chuckle sounded from her right and Shaw turned her head, one eye peeking open to glare at Carter beside her.

“What?” she said tightly, but that only seemed to make Carter laugh harder.

“Nothing,” she said eventually. “You just remind me of my ex, that’s all.”

Shaw scowled at that, opening her eyes fully and feeling more awake now.

“After sex,” Carter explained, “he would always roll over and fall asleep. Snored loud enough to cause an earthquake too.”

“I’m not asleep,” Shaw said haughtily, sitting up to prove her point. “And I _don’t_ snore.”

“Well I wouldn’t know about that last one,” Carter muttered. Then, as if realising what she had just said, she too sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and leaning over in search of her clothes.

“Carter…” Shaw began, unsure of what she was even going to say. They didn’t usually talk and Shaw preferred it that way and, she had thought, that Carter liked it that way too.

Carter shook her head, pulling her underwear back on. “Will you at least let me pay for the room this time?”

Shaw rolled her eyes and got out of bed, searching the floor for her clothes. “I got it.”

“It must be costing you a fortune,” Carter said. “If you’re worried about me telling people where you live...”

“I’m not,” said Shaw. Although she wouldn’t put it past Finch to appear with green tea and crumpets to “talk” if he ever found out where she lived and that wasn’t something she would _ever_ be ready for.

They couldn’t go to Carter’s place because of her kid – Shaw had no intention of making awkward small talk with a teenager and she doubted Carter would ever be ready to explain their… _arrangement_ to her son – so hotel room it was.

“Besides,” Shaw continued, finding her bra hanging loosely off the bedside lamp. “Finch pays me a ton.”

“And it’s not like you wear flashy clothes,” Carter added, smirking as Shaw pulled her standard black t-shirt over her head.

Shaw glowered but couldn’t disagree. Her clothes had always been practical and cheap and worn until they were useless.

“And,” Shaw said, tossing Carter a smirk of her own, “I find that stealing ammo from John is so much cheaper than buying my own.”

At that, Carter snorted and finished pulling on her shoes. She stood up, wandering over to Shaw who was still half naked from the waist down.

“See you around,” said Carter, just like she always said.

“I’ll call you,” said Shaw, just like _she_ always said, watching Carter nod her head and roll her eyes.

“I know the rules,” said Carter, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in and giving Shaw a quick kiss on the lips. Distracted, Shaw let her and closed her eyes briefly as she tried to deepen it. But Carter was already moving away from her with a self-satisfied look on her face as she let herself out of the hotel room.

*

“Just get on with it,” Shaw demanded hotly when Root continued to tease at her neck with her tongue and her teeth. Normally, Shaw would grab Root by the hair and direct her attention elsewhere. Right now, with her hands currently tied together at the wrist above her head, that was impossible and Root got to do whatever she liked.

The cage had been Root’s idea. Not that Shaw was complaining – much – even if she could think of comfier positions other than standing handcuffed to the mesh cage door.

In her ear, Root tutted. “So impatient.”

“At this rate,” Shaw ground out with a groan as Root bit down on her neck, “Finch will be back before we get anywhere near –”

“Fine,” Root huffed and stepped back to unbutton Shaw’s pants, allowing some colder air to past between them. Still fully clothed, Shaw was grateful for it, feeling heat seeping across her entire body and bit back a hiss as Root’s fingernails dug into her flesh as she pulled Shaw’s pants down to her ankles.

“Are you ready for me, Sameen?” Root asked, bringing her lips close to Shaw’s again but not quite touching. Embarrassingly, Shaw was. She always was and Root fucking knew it.

Smirking like she knew what Shaw was thinking, Root trailed down the length of Shaw’s body. With no exposed skin to distract her, she was soon kneeling, kissing Shaw’s inner thigh and _refusing_ to place her tongue where Shaw wanted it the most.

“What’s this?” said Root, sounding genuinely surprised.

“What?” said Shaw impatiently. She glanced down at Root who was frowning at her as though she had never seen a naked woman before.

Root trailed a finger around Shaw’s inner thigh, causing her to shiver.

“Nice bite mark,” said Root, raising an eyebrow up at Shaw.

“Bite mark?” said Shaw, straining her neck to look. She couldn’t see from this angle and soon gave up trying to look when Root’s tongue got to work.

She didn’t need to see it to know where it was from though. There was only one other person who could have left it there.

*

Root was curious, to say the least.

Never before had she seen Shaw so on edge when Root hadn’t brought her to it herself. Which left Root with only one logical conclusion. That bite mark had meant something.

Or, rather, _who_ had left that bite mark there meant something.

And considering Shaw usually wouldn’t give some random one night stand a second thought, that led Root to believe that whoever Shaw had been with, was someone they both knew.

She ruled Harold out right away because ew.

And Reese… well, that was uber ew.

Fusco she could see happening if Shaw had no other options and was extremely intoxicated. And by no other options, Root was talking every other person on the planet was dead or dying. But that bite mark and been raw and ragged and Root doubted Lionel had it in him.

So that only left one other person.

“Detective Carter,” said Root, smiling brightly as she leant against the unmarked squad car sitting outside the 8th precinct.

Carter paused, swinging the car keys loosely in her hand as she eyed Root up and down. They didn’t know each other very well – or at all – but Root was uncomfortably aware that Carter had been in Bishop with Reese; that she knew more about Root’s past than she had ever told anyone ever.

“Sam?” said Carter.

“Joss,” said Root. Still smiling, she didn’t move when Carter unlocked the car with the electronic lock. Unlike most people, Root’s smile didn’t seem to unnerve her and she just stared at Root curiously like she was determined not to be the first one to break. “Actually, I prefer Root.”

“Okay, Root then. Is there something you wanted?” Carter asked eventually. “Because I have a CI I need to go meet.”

“Just one question,” said Root, pushing herself off the car and out of the way so Carter could open the driver’s door, circling around the detective like a predator would play with its prey. “How long have you been fucking Shaw?”

Carter froze with one leg halfway into the car. “How did you…”

Root just smirked and leaned in close, bringing her mouth close to Carter’s. “You left a little something on her inner thigh.”

“Oh,” said Carter. “ _Oh._ Are you two…?”

Root waggled an eyebrow suggestively in answer.

“Shit,” said Carter. “If I had known, I would never have –”

“Please,” said Root, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t care who Shaw fucks in her spare time. What I’m more curious about… for someone who doesn’t do relationships and is only in it for the casual sex – something she is pretty up front about from the get go – why does she feel the need to hide it from us?”

The frown lines on Carter’s face deepened in the way only a cop filled with suspicion could. “Good point.”

Root shrugged, stepping closer to Carter and trailing her finger along the edge of the open car door. Carter was still looking at her a little worriedly, as if afraid she had crossed some sort of line. The thought had never occurred to Root that it might have been _her_ worming her way in between Carter and Shaw and decided then and there that she _never_ wanted to know who Shaw had fucked first.

“Should we confront her?” asked Carter, looking uncertain by the suggestion.

Root snorted. “I have a _much_ better idea.”

*

_Can you meet me tonight? Usual place. Rm 417._

Shaw frowned at the message on her phone, thinking something had to be wrong for Carter to be arranging to meet like this.

_Uh, sure. Is everything ok?_

Shaw put her phone back in her pocket, not expecting an answer so soon, but it vibrated before she could. This message wasn’t from Carter, however, and Shaw stared blankly at the _we need to talk_ from Root.

Talk about what? Since when did they _ever_ talk?

But Shaw never got a chance to reply to Root’s cryptic text message before her phone went off again with Carter’s reply.

_I just… think we need to talk._

Staring uncomprehendingly at her phone, there was only one word Shaw could think.

_Fuck._

*

“Are you sure about this?”

Root rolled her eyes. That had to be _at least_ the tenth time Carter had asked her that.

“I thought you were all in?” said Root, narrowing her eyes. “You’re not having doubts, are you?”

“No,” said Carter. “It’s just… this is Shaw. You have _seen_ her in a foul mood, right?”

Smiling, Root held Carter by the shoulders in what she hoped was a comradery sort of way. “Joss,” she said, looking her dead serious in the eyes. “I’ve _caused_ most of those foul moods.”

This time, Carter was the one to roll her eyes.

“You know Shaw doesn’t do so good with words,” Carter continued. “She’s not going to be happy about this.”

“Joss,” said Root. “That’s kind of the point.”

Still, Carter did not look happy as she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. Root narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t do this without Carter and needed her head in the game.

“You’re not scared of her, are you?” said Root. “Most of that rage is just an act… well, sometimes. I’m 99% sure.”

“Root,” said Carter, scowling. “I’m not scared of Shaw.”

“Good,” said Root. “I’ll be right next door watching everything. Don’t let me down.”

“Watching?” said Carter as Root headed for the door. She glanced around the room, trying to find Root’s hidden cameras and failing.

“Good luck,” said Root, shooting her a grin. _This is going to be fun._

*

Shaw hesitated before knocking on the hotel room door. She wasn’t nervous – she didn’t _do_ nervous – but perhaps wary of what it was, exactly, that Carter wanted to talk to her about.

Unsure of how long she stood there, and feeling increasingly more like a wimp the longer she waited, Shaw let out a heavy sigh and slammed her palm against the door. It opened swiftly, like Carter had been hovering on the other side, waiting for Shaw to knock. Like she had known Shaw was there.

Which was ridiculous, because how could she?

Shaw shook her head as she stepped past Carter and into the room. It was the same plain, nondescript room like they always got. Except… _twin beds_?

“What’s up?” Shaw asked, trying not to frown. She didn’t like this. _At all._

“Drink?” Carter asked, moving over to the mini fridge and rummaging inside.

“Sure,” said Shaw and frowned when Carter handed her a bottle of water. For a second, she thought she saw the hint of a smile on Carter’s face, but when she looked again it was gone and Carter was staring at her with a serious look on her face. “You, uh… wanted to talk about something?” said Shaw when Carter continued to say nothing.

“Right,” said Carter. “I’ve just been thinking recently… about us.”

_Us?_

Shaw did not like the uncomfortably tight feeling in her stomach that word left. She didn’t think there was an us or a them or whatever.

Carter took a deep breath. “I think we should be exclusive.”

_Exclusive?_

Carter said something else, but Shaw couldn’t hear it for all the buzzing in her ears.

*

The rest of the conversation – if it could be called a conversation when Carter did most of the talking and Shaw stood there dumbfounded saying nothing – was a bit of a blur for Shaw. All she really remembered was muttering something about “I’ll think about it” and rushing the hell out of there.

This wasn’t a discussion she had ever wanted to or expected to have. She had made her intentions with Carter clear from the start and Carter seemed to respect that. In fact, Shaw got the impression that was exactly what Carter had been looking for. Now… Shaw didn’t know what to make of this new development. It seemed to have come out of nowhere and she tried to remember anything she had said or done that would have led Carter to wanting something more.

But she couldn’t think of anything.

“Sameen.”

Her name slithered out of Root’s mouth like a snake and Shaw tried not to jump at her unexpected appearance half a block away from the hotel she had just left Carter at.

Scowling, Shaw said, “What are you doing here? We’re not supposed to be meeting for another hour.”

Root shrugged and fell into step beside Shaw. “Finished my errands sooner than expected. And I was in the area.”

_Well that was incredibly vague and just like fucking Root,_ Shaw thought and quickened her step. Not that walking faster was going to ever make her lose Root who easily caught up with her longer legs, shooting Shaw a smirk.

“So,” said Root. “About that talk…”

Abruptly Shaw stopped walking.

“No,” said Shaw. She was _not_ doing this for a second time today. Not in the space of twenty minutes. Not _ever_. But Root, as usual, just barrelled on through.

“I think we shouldn’t see other people.”

What the fuck was wrong with everyone today?

“Root…” said Shaw warningly. Root either wasn’t listening or was choosing to ignore her.

“I mean,” Root continued, leaning in close to Shaw’s personal space until their lips were almost touching. “You and me. We’re good together. _Very_ good.”

Clenching her jaw tightly, Shaw shook her head and looked away as Root continued to ramble on. Across the busy street, she spotted a hot dog vendor and felt her stomach growl and quickly tried to work out the best way to end this conversation and get something to eat.

“Can you at least think about it?” said Root.

“What?” said Shaw, thinking she must have missed something. “Wait –”

But Root was already disappearing into the crowded street, soon out of sight.

_Fuck._

*

“Well?” Carter asked.

“Mission accomplished,” said Root with a grin, pushing one of the two cocktails sitting in front of her over to Carter.

“She didn’t get… mad?” Carter asked.

“Nope,” said Root, taking a sip of her drink. It was fruity and sweet, but it couldn’t quite mask the taste of alcohol underneath.

“You don’t think that’s a little weird?”

Root shrugged. Shaw was probably too confused to get mad right now.

“So what now?” Carter asked.

“ _Now_ ,” said Root, gesturing for Carter to pick up her drink so she could clink their glasses together. “We wait.”

*

She wasn’t avoiding them. That wasn’t the word Shaw would have chosen. She just… hadn’t spoken to either Carter or Root in over a week.

And whenever working a number required the assistance of NYPD’s finest, Shaw may have always insisted on calling Fusco. But only because he brought the good doughnuts from that bakery across the street from the 8th. Not for any other reason, nope. Absolutely not.

Shaw spent the week going about her life as normally as she ever would. If she was grumpier than usual, neither Reese nor Finch dared to say anything. They also had the sense to give her a wide berth and not get too close. At least a ten foot radius was maintained at all times and as far as Shaw was concerned, that couldn’t have happened sooner. Especially when it meant she didn’t have to suffer the invasion of her nostrils from Reese’s over use of cologne.

It had been a long day and Shaw had spent most of it sitting in a car watching their latest number. She was bored and tired and fucking starving and headed straight for her favourite diner not too far from the library after she had checked in with Finch.

She wasn’t expecting the two people occupying her usual booth, talking in low voices with their heads ducked close.

_What the hell?_ Shaw thought, staring at Root and Carter uncomprehendingly. Since when did they hang out? Since when did they–

_Oh shit._

“Hi, Sameen,” said Root brightly.

Shaw narrowed her eyes. She _knew_ that look. She had seen grown men cower from the result of that look.

Root was up to something and Shaw had no doubt it was at her expense.

“Shaw,” said Carter and gestured for Shaw to sit down. Shaw didn’t and stood glaring at them both; noting Root’s smug glee and Carter’s slightly guilty look.

“How long have you both…” Shaw closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn’t even say it.

“Known you’ve been fucking us both?” said Root. Shaw clenched her jaw and opened her eyes to glare at Root. “Not long.”

“Define ‘not long’,” said Shaw through gritted teeth. She suddenly remembered two conversations from last week. So similar – so scripted – but at the time Shaw had been too preoccupied to notice. This whole thing had Root written all over it. “Last week,” she said darkly, glaring at Root. “That was all a game?”

Root shrugged. “You can’t blame us for having a little fun.”

“Fun?” said Shaw. She felt like shooting something. Preferably Root. “Why wouldn’t you just tell me you found out?”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell us you were seeing us both?” said Carter, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

“Because… I –” Shaw began, starting to feel hot and uncomfortable and really wishing she could just leave. Instead, she finally sat down opposite them. Knowing Root, she would only just follow anyway if she tried to run. “This is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid,” Shaw snapped. “I didn’t want _her,”_ she said, glowering at Root, “doing what she usually does.”

“Hey!” Root protested with a pout.

Well, it was true. Their current situation proved that and Shaw felt her annoyance spark when she thought about how Carter had played along with Root’s games.

“I don’t need you to protect me from Root,” said Carter.

“That’s not –” Shaw began, ignoring the self-satisfied smirk on Root’s face. “I don’t do relationships.”

Both Carter and Root rolled their eyes.

“Yeah, we know that,” said Carter. “We both knew what we were getting into. I’ve got a teenager at home and a job that doesn’t exactly leave me a lot of free time. The _last_ thing I wanted was a relationship.”

“And I’m not about to get in between something that makes you happy,” said Root. Although it sounded stilted to Shaw’s ears and she got the impression that Carter was making her say this part. “Give me some credit.”

Shaw said nothing, staring at the Formica table as she picked at it with her thumb nail. She should have felt angry about all this, betrayed by the fact that they had both lied to her and instead of confronting her, played this elaborate game. Except she didn’t feel angry. She didn’t know what she was feeling as something buzzed deep inside of her.

One thing she did know… she had screwed everything up by trying to hide things. She’d had it good with both Carter and Root. Got exactly what she needed without any of the usual mess and awkwardness that came with one night stands.

And she had gone and fucking blown it.

“So,” Shaw mumbled, still staring down at the table. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” said Carter.

Shaw looked up. Both Carter and Root were looking at her strangely. “Well I can’t keep seeing you both so…”

“So?” said Root, raising an eyebrow. “What? Do you think we tossed a coin to decide who gets to keep fucking you?”

Shaw frowned. “I didn’t mean that.”

“What did you mean?” said Carter. There was a smirk on her face that was far too like one of Root’s for Shaw’s liking. She realised then that it was mirrored on both their faces and this was so not the reaction she had been expecting.

“You’re not…” said Shaw. “Pissed at me?”

Carter frowned in thought. “No more than usual.”

“We don’t care that you are seeing us both,” said Root. “We care that you felt the need to hide it.”

“Oh,” said Shaw. “Wait. Are?”

“What?” said Root.

“You said ‘are seeing us both’,” said Shaw. “So we’re not…”

Carter and Root looked at each other briefly before turning back to face Shaw.

“We’ve decided, that if everyone is okay with it,” said Root, “that you should keep seeing us both.”

“I should?” said Shaw.

“If that’s what you want,” Carter clarified.

“And you’re both okay with this?” Shaw asked doubtfully. This was the _last_ thing she had been expecting. Actually, this was so far from what she had been expecting that it was practically in a different galaxy.

Carter shrugged. “I told you. I’m not looking for anything more than something casual right now.”

“And I’ll take whatever you can give,” said Root. “Even if that means sharing.”

“Sharing?” said Shaw testily. “I’m not some toy you can pass around.”

“ _Well_ –”

“Don’t,” said Carter and Shaw simultaneously before the innuendo that was fighting to escape could leave Root’s mouth. Root pouted and they both ignored her.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Carter said.

“But we’d appreciate that when you do,” Root said, “that you let us know.”

“No more secrets,” said Carter, climbing to her feet. Root followed suit. They both made quite the dream team.

Shaw said nothing as they both leaned over to kiss her on either cheek, but she did grumble under her breath at the public display. If anything, it just seemed to amuse them both as they left the diner together. Shaw decided then and there that she didn’t like the two of them conspiring together. It was… scary.

“One Manhattan double cheese burger special?”

Shaw looked up to find a waitress hovering beside her table with a plate of food in one hand.

“I haven’t ordered yet,” said Shaw, her stomach growling loudly as she caught a whiff of the food.

“Check’s already been paid,” said the waitress, nodding towards the door. “Your two friends.”

“Right,” said Shaw and didn’t make any further protest. “Can I get a beer?”

The waitress nodded and left Shaw in peace to pick up her burger. She sunk her teeth into it and moaned as the taste of beef and cheese and bacon filled her mouth.

When she was finished with her burger, washed down with her favourite brand of beer, the waitress came over and cleared her table. She returned a few minutes later with another plate of food.

“Caramel salted cheesecake,” said the waitress. Shaw felt her mouth watering at just the thought of it.

“That’s not on the menu,” Shaw said as the plate was placed down in front of her.

“Your friends requested it made special,” said the waitress.

Shaw frowned as she walked away. Caramel salted cheesecake was her favourite. How the hell had Carter and Root known? Shaw shrugged, deciding not to think about it any further and took a bite of her cheesecake.

It was the best thing she had ever tasted. If this was what seeing both Carter and Root resulted in… then, Shaw decided, it couldn’t be _that_ bad an idea after all.


End file.
